The Pocky Game
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: I don’t know when or how it started? Just one day she caught my eye and COMMENCE THE POCKY GAME!


Mio is not the type of person who stares but in these past few days she would space out and land her eyes upon a certain airhead right across her blond seatmate. She doesn't know when or how it started, just one day the airhead caught her steel eyes. "Yui, how much sweets are you going to eat before you're satisfied?" Ritsu, the Light Music Club's drummer asked, amazed by how much sweets Yui can eat in one sitting. "I will never be satisfied when it comes to sweets! Mmm… Yummy!" Yui swallowed another piece of cake Mugi offered her. "Mio, would you like some?" Mugi asked the spacing-out bassist. Mio did not answer instead kept her eyes on Yui devour the piece of cake. Yui's face painted with satisfaction. "Mio?" asked Ritsu noticing that Mugi's question left unanswered. Mio apparently did not hear her best friend and continued to gawk at the eating guitarist. Mugi and Ritsu exchanged looks both were wondering why Mio is spacing out. Mugi then looked at the person Mio was ogling – Yui. Just then her mind was filled with images of the two… _Ahh… so youthful!_ Ritsu suddenly became aware that Mugi's mind is overflowing of images of both Mio and Yui came up with a deviant smile. "Yui! Do you want some Pocky?" Ritsu said it loud enough to snap the three out of their trances and look at her. "Pocky? I want! I want!" Yui excitedly jumped out of her seat. Ritsu stood up and took the Pocky out of her bag. "I'll give you some. Only if…" Ritsu trailed off and gave Mio a wide, diabolical smile. Seeing Ritsu's smile sent chills down to her spine. She knows this smile and this will only result to some kind of humiliation. " if you and Mio play the Pocky game."

"WHAT?!" Mio completely shocked on what Ritsu said. Not only that is tremendously embarrassing, she became worried that she might end up… _ki…ki…kiss Yui!_ because of her lack of self-control. This will not happen if she could control herself a little bit and stop staring at… Yui. "What's a Pocky game, Ricchan?" Yui looked at her club president innocently. "Well Yui, Pocky game is when you eat pocky on one side while your **_Partner_** on the other side. Ritsu emphasized the word partner while grinning at Mio, which went unnoticed to the guitarist. "Ohh, so that's how it is." Yui tried to visualize how the game works. Her pose though, like The Thinker, was enough to make Mio wobble inside and dust her cheeks red. Mugi saw how Yui tried hard to envision the game suddenly stood up, the stars on her eyes not going anywhere. "Yui-chan, would you like to see how the game works?" Mio surprised that Mugi would suggest demonstrating it to Yui however remembered how she liked these kinds of things. "That's a good idea, Mugi! Do you want to do it with me then?" Ritsu thrilled with Mugi's idea took a Pocky and placed it on her own mouth signaling to commence demonstration. "Ohh, Ricchan… I would **_do it with you_** even without asking." Mugi said teasing Ritsu a little with an innuendo. Of course, Mio understood this immediately and gawked at the two. Wait, are they? Ritsu grabbed Mugi's waist and pulled her closer while Mugi wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck. And they started to eat the Pocky.

Mio just looked at the two, her face, if still possible, displayed almost 50 shades of red. She sneaked a glance at Yui, who was so engrossed at the display of how Pocky game works. _Why is Yui so into this? Wait does she like girls too? Do I like girls? Do I even feel something for Yui?_ Mio's train of thought broke when she heard "Mmmmhhhnnn…" a moan come out from Mugi's lips. Ritsu tightened the hold on Mugi's waist as their faces come close together. A tint of red decorated Ritsu's face. Mio never would have thought that Ritsu could make a face like the one she is wearing now. The two girls continue to devour the Pocky that separates their lips… little by little their faces are inching together. Only **_a centimeter away… Millimeter…_** **Crack!** The Pocky between Ritsu and Mugi broke. "Yui, that's how you play the game!" Ritsu enthusiastically said, the blush on her cheeks not fading away. Yui nodded eagerly now understanding how the game works. "So that's how it is! How do you tell if you win?" Yui asked, now excited to have her chance at the game. "Make sure that you don't break the Pocky and eat it until the end." Mugi dreamily explained, her nose bleeding from the image of Mio and Yui kiss. Ritsu just smiled at Mugi's antics and wiped the blood coming out of Mugi's nose with her handkerchief. "Okay then, I'm ready! Mio-chan let's do it!" Yui now fired up and took a piece of Pocky from Ricchan. Surprised by Yui's invitation she took a step back and tried to gain some control from the situation and the intense aura emanating from Ritsu and Mugi. " Wa…wait Yui. Why does it have to be me?" Mio tried to talk herself out of this mess. "Eh? Why not you Mio-chan? Mugi-chan and Ricchan did it already and there is just 4 of us and Azunyan is not here yet." Yui complained giving Mio her innocent eyes. Mio even if Yui's words and pleading eyes astonished her still tried to keep her cool. " Let's… Let's practice our songs…" grabbed her bass trying to steer this weirdness to some normalcy. "Oii Mio, we did it so you have to do it with Yui too. It's unfair you know." Ritsu non-chalanty said. "Mio-chan do you not like me?" Yui suddenly said, tears forming in her eyes. Mio never wanted to see such face on Yui but it's too embarrassing. What if I suddenly? "That's not it Yui! It's just…" Mio felt such an idiot for acting in such a way. _Great! Now she thinks I hate her._ "It's just what, Mio-chan?" Yui looked straight into her. Mio felt like an arrow just went through her heart when she saw those eyes bore into her like Yui is looking deep into her soul. "It's just…" Mio started but she couldn't continue when Yui is staring at her like some kind of mathematical question Yui has to figure out. _I might end up… I might loose control and close that very little distance between you and me and you might hate me for the rest of your life when I end up doing that!_ Despite her thoughts, " I don't want you looking at me so closely. It's embarrassing" Mio finally finished and released a deep breath she did not know she was holding. "Why would you be embarrassed, Mio-chan? You have such a beautiful face. I never get tired looking at your pretty face" Yui said in a matter-of-fact tone. Having Yui said those words were enough to add another 50 shades of red she is already showing. " Fi… Fine then. I'll play it with you." Mio said softly but clear enough for the other three to hear. "Now that's settled! Ready?" Ritsu refereed the game. Mugi gave another piece to Yui. Yui then placed the Pocky on her mouth and grabbed Mio's waist while her other hand involuntarily cupped her face. Mugi on the other hand is now bleeding like crazy while Ritsu smirked. Mio is unaware that she wrapped an arm around Yui's neck and her other hand on Yui's shoulder. "START!"

The two started to chew on opposite ends of the Pocky. Yui is staring at Mio's closed eyes. _How cute._ Yui thought. She was saying the truth a while ago that Mio has a beautiful face and that she never gets tired of looking at it. Yui did not know when or how it started. Just one day, the bassist caught her eyes. From then on, she would sneak glances at Mio when she knows Mio is not looking. She would give her rapt attention when Mio starts to talk just to hear her angelic voice. She would sometimes imagine how her voice sounds when she practices playing their song. Now that she is inches away from her she wants to see those steel eyes up close. Because she was tiptoeing she appeared taller that Mio and also thankful that Mio was slightly bending her knees. Yui brushed her cheek with her thumb. I want to see those eyes. Reacting from Yui's touch Mio slowly opened her eyes. Those deep brown eyes welcomed her. She was staring at it not a while ago now she feels like drowning in those pools. _Her eyes are pretty._ It seemed like forever when the two stared at each other, to the outside world just seconds. The stick between their lips became smaller and smaller. **_A centimeter… A millimeter… a little more…_**

Everything stopped when their lips met.

 **I just wanted to give it a shot with these two. I like their pairing. Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
